Inside
by dancingwithme
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si la vida de los chicos de Hollywood Arts no es tan fresca, tranquila y cool como aparentan serlo? ¿Qué pasa si cada uno tiene profundos secretos? Pairing a definirse.
1. Chapter 1

Hice el ultimo buche antes de escupir el Listerine que tenía en mi boca, pase una mano por mi cabello mientras admiraba mi reflejo en el espejo y salí del baño.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y tome mi llave que estaba colgada al final de la escalera junto con la llave de mi auto.

"Adiós" me despedí de Nancy, la..'ama de llaves' de la casa, más bien como una segunda madre o primera, ya que la verdadera nunca estuvo muy presente. Pude oír su 'Cuidate Jaaaadey' mientras arrancaba mi Ford.

Tenía que recoger a Beck de su casa, su coche se había roto y no tenía como llegar a la escuela, ya que sus padres en términos sutiles lo ...odiaban.

Capaz suene fuerte pero así es, la única razón por la que lo dejan vivir en su patio era porque la abuela paterna de Beck amenazo con denunciarlos, si no fuere así, probablemente Beck estaría en las calles desde hace muchos años.

Su casa rodante sí fue obsequio de sus padres pero con la condición de que no los moleste.

Duro, no?

Pare media casa antes de su casa y no hizo falta que lo llamase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con su cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los ojos fuertemente cerrados "¿Qué te paso?" pregunté mientras volvía a conducir.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que note fue que estaban llenos de lagrimas "¡Beck!" Insistí.

Tragó "Fue el...ese estúpido enfermo" Una lagrima cayo de su cara y rápidamente la seco. Sin decir nada, levanto su camiseta dejando ver una marca enorme, pequeños puntitos de sangre esparcidos en ella.

Negó con la cabeza "Fui a pedir una aspirina y ni siquiera me dejo hablar, ¡tenía un látigo!" Sus ojos parecieron saltar "¡UN LÁTIGO JADE! ¡UN PUTO LÁTIGO!" Tragó con más fuerza "Esa pareja de enfermos..." susurró

"Tienes que salir de ahí" Dije suavemente. El asintió "Vamos a mi casa, Nancy lo puede todo" Volvió a asentir y cerro los ojos.

Nuestra relación amorosa siempre fue un juego, la fachada es para que chicas locas no lo persigan y muchachos idiotas no me persigan a mi.

Funciona.

Al contrario de nuestra amistad, nuestra amistad es probablemente una de las pocas cosas reales que ambos tenemos, yo estoy para el y el esta para mi.

Suele quedarse en mi casa por semanas y Nancy lo adora, usamos su casa rodante para fumar, ya que es lo único que no podemos hacer en mi casa, ya que Nancy no tolera el olor a tabaco y menos el olor a hierba.

Llegamos a mi casa y lo ayude a bajar, su herida era grave, no llegaba a sangrar totalmente pero sin duda era una marca para toda la vida.

Nancy ya sabía de este tipo de eventos por lo que no se necesitaron muchas palabras "Otra vez, Beck?" Solo asintió y Nancy empezó su trabajo con sus manos mágicas.

Al terminar, Beck se despidió de Nancy con un abrazo y dos besos. Sonreí ante la escena, siempre pensé que Nancy hubiese sido mil veces mejor madre para Beck que la que tiene.

Nos dirigimos por fin a Hollywood Arts, Beck ya con el animo más arriba y yo con ansias por mi café.

Bajamos del auto y el puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, era más de una manera de hermano-hermana pero todo el mundo ve lo que quiere ver por lo que era muy fácil engañarlos.

Me dio un suave beso en la frente y susurro "Gracias" Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

Me acompaño hasta mi casillero "Te veo en el recreo, hermosa" me guiño un ojo y reí "Cómo quieras, beeebé" Ambos reímos, me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No sé porque pero sentí la mirada de Vega en todo el transcurso de mi 'despedida' con Beck y así fue...me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, su casillero de 'Make it Shine' abierto y ella con una mirada algo rara.

Decidí no hacerle caso y quitar todas las cosas necesarias para las primeras dos horas.

10 minutos perfectos para ir a buscar café me sobraban.

...

**POV TORI**

Y ahí yo de nuevo, muriendo de celos, Jade y Beck siendo la pareja y yo acá sin nada...

Una cosa que hasta no logro definir es por quien tengo celos si es por Jade o por Beck.

Ni siquiera puedo definir mi sexualidad, soy un desastre andante.

A veces, miro a las chicas de una manera que no debería mirar a las chicas, partes que no debería mirar a las chicas, en ves de sentir celos o admiración siento...deseo.

Ese no es el problema, el problema es que me pasa lo mismo con chicos, un chico lindo me habla y mis piernas se vuelven gelatina.

Mis viejas amigas de Sheerwood me dieron la solución a esto, un club lesbico. Trataría de pescar algo...y ver que pasa.

Suena medio estúpido.

El único que sabia sobre esta 'indecisión' mía era Andre y lo tomaba muy bien pero en momentos así lo que necesito es ayuda femenina, si saben a lo que me refiero.

En Hollywood Arts esto era de lo más normal pero aún así me daba un poco de pudor o vergüenza hablar como si fuera un problema de lo más normal.

André tiene que saber de mi salida el viernes, por precaución y demás cosas, lo único que espero es que las cosas resulten.

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE DEL PROLOGO.

Muy pronto la segunda parte, ¿qué dicen? Aún no esta nada definido eh (;

Dejen sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck Pov.

Considero a Hollywood Arts uno de los pocos lugares donde me siento seguro, también esta la casa de Jade, que siempre se sintió mas un hogar que mi propia casa.

La mayoría de los chicos consideran la escuela como un castigo, yo no, son las únicas horas en la que de verdad puedo ser yo mismo, estar libre, sin preocupaciones.

Dentro de poco voy a cumplir 17, cosa que significa que me acerco a los 18, y cuando eso pase tengo que desaparecer del punto de vista de mis padres, lo acordamos hace rato, y lo tengo que cumplir.

El dinero que me dan apenas alcanza para sobrevivir, ni siquiera vivir, sobrevivir, Hollywood Arts ya esta pagado todo el año, cortesía de mi abuela, pero eso no incluye libros, cuadernos e instrumentos, por lo que el miserable dinero que me dan mis padres va todo en eso.

Comida no es problema, ya que Jade siempre esta, pero no puedo seguir viviendo de ella.

Desde hace rato estoy pensando en trabajar pero eso implicaría un trabajo nocturno, ya que no puedo dejar la escuela, y trabajo nocturno significa cosas peligrosas.

Un amigo mío me ofreció trabajo de bartender, fácil, si no fuera por los riesgos, un club, noches enteras, gente borracha.

No lo sé, es algo que tengo que meditar.

Suspiré y espere que la última campana del día sonara...sonó, otro suspiró escapo de mi, todos salieron presurosos mientras yo esperaba que la puerta esté vacía.

Cuando por fin todos se habían marchado salí, me dirigí a paso lento a mi casillero, dejé todas las cosas que tenía que dejar y camine hacia la salida del colegio, sin apuro alguno.

Mientras caminaba sentí una mano en mi brazo.

-Beck...- una Cat muy enérgica y con una gran sonrisa estaba atrás mío.

-Si, Cat?- pregunte sonriendo amablemente. Cat es una de las pocas personas que siento que es totalmente sincera, es de verdad. Siempre me cayo demasiado bien, su forma de ser, ella, es muy bonita, demasiado, me encanta la manera en que sus hoyuelos aparecen cuando sonríe.

-Quería saber si quieres venir a la casa de Tori - Alzó las cejas, expectante y de repente pareció recordar algo - Veremos películas, todos estarán ahí, ¡tienes que traer a Jadee!

Mientras decía todo eso no pude evitar sonreír - Claro que voy, nos vemos ahí?

Cat asintió entusiasmada y salio corriendo luego.

Jade se encontraba recostada en la parte delantera de su camioneta disfrutando del no soleado día mientras me esperaba.

- A lo de Vega? - preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Ajá.

Se recompuso y me lanzo las llaves a mi pecho.

-Vamos...

**Cat Pov**

Hablar con Beck siempre me ponía nerviosa, la sensación de miles de mariposas en mi estomago aparecía siempre cuando estaba junto a el.

Es que Beck es tan...Beck, la manera en que sonríe, la forma en que pasa sus manos por su cabello, como parece que nada en el mundo parece molestarle.

Un suspiro escapo de mi boca y no pude evitar soltar una risita, actuó como si de verdad estuviera enamorada.

Obviamente no tengo posibilidades con él, tiene a Jade, y ella es todo lo que yo no soy.

Es sexy, tiene cuerpo de mujer, actúa como mujer.

Resople y me recosté en la camioneta, Steven, mi chofer, miro por el retrovisor interno -¿Le pasa algo, señorita? - preguntó con su acento británico.

-Es un chico.

Alzo sus cejas asombrado y preguntó - ¿Usted puede tener problemas con los chicos? No lo creo.

Reí - Tiene novia.

Steven es lo más cercano a comprensión que tengo, en mi casa trabajan un montón de personas, o limpiando o cuidando a mi hermano.

Mi hermano es como...un secreto, mis padres son personas totalmente reconocidas como 'importantes' en la sociedad por lo que siempre están en eventos o beneficencias yo soy la que siempre estoy con ellos.

Mi hermano no, es un poco especial, tiene...capacidades diferentes. Por lo que mis padres dicen que no pueden llevarlo porque podría arruinar su reputación.

Me parece totalmente basura, esta mal, es su hijo, no tienen porque hacer eso.

Son buenos padres, nos llevan de viajes a lugares muy muy muy lejanos para que nadie sepa pero se comportan bien, son amorosos y amables.

Steven me estuvo hablando de formas y maneras de conquistarlo, ambos reíamos y decíamos cosas incoherentes.

Llegue a casa, solo estaban las mucamas y 'niñeras' de mi hermano. sin pensar mucho fui a darme una ducha y luego baje ir a la casa de Tori.

Steven ya me estaba esperando en la puerta de la camioneta - Ya dije que esto no hace falta, Stev - dije riendo, el también río.

-Oh, por favor, es un placer Dulce Cat.

Fuimos riendo y cantando hasta la casa de Tori.

* * *

Boee, perdón por la demora, estuve algo...busy, espero que les guste esto, no duden en dejar revieews. :)


End file.
